messire courte-queue
by Lovely-tease
Summary: attention chasse à l'homme dans la congrégation de l'ombre! Kanda semble être motivé à croquer les miches de la pousse de soja, allant même jusqu'à utiliser la manière forte.. attention auteur défoncé au coca cola vous serez prévenu!


**bien le bonsoir mes chers amis nocturnes! **

**bienvenue dans un de mes nouveaux délires, alors veuillez déposer votre cerveau ici * désigne un présentoir* parce que vous n'en n'aurez pas besoin durant la lecture complète de ce machin ^^**

**les perso a part neko ne sont pas à moi**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

Messire courte-queue.

Il faisait bon vivre ce jour-là à la congrégation. Komui était enfermé dans son bureau par Reever, qui était en train de mettre les mixtures du grand intendant sous clé et Chaoji avait mystérieusement disparu après le déjeuner (Neko : surement coincé aux toilettes vu le nombre de pruneaux qu'il avait bouffé !).

Bref l'ordre noir semblait calme en cette matinée de printemps !... Enfin presque. En effet, pour on se sait quelle raison, une certaine personne courait dans les couloirs presque désert de la congrégation. Cette personne n'avait pas plus de 16 ans, avec des cheveux blancs et un regard gris assombrit par la détresse (Neko : et le plus important, un cul à faire baver le plus puissant des hétéros !). Vous l'aurez sans doute reconnu, notre coureur n'était autre qu'Allen Walker, exorciste et possesseur de l'innocence du Crown Clown.

Mais pourquoi courait-il ? (Neko : pour aller manger à la cafétéria ?) Non. (Neko : pour échapper à un Komulin ?) Non, j'ai déjà dit que Komui était confiné dans son bureau ! (Neko : pour échapper à ses fans ?) pas loin… (Neko : je me donne ma langue…) merci de me laisser parler… Bref ! Si Allen courait, c'était bel et bien pour échapper à quelqu'un. Non pas pour échapper à Link, ce dernier avait pris quelques vacances loin de l'ordre noir et donc, du Blandinet. Non ce n'était pas Lenalee qui essayait en vain de le travestir histoire de passer le temps.

Le poursuivant du jeune Walker était bien plus dangereux, plus sadique (Neko : oh mon dieu c'est Tyki ! *o*). Vous l'aurez deviné, le poursuivant était Yuu Kanda, grand japonais aux cheveux noirs (Neko : tu m'as cassé mon groove…). Ce dernier, les mains dans les poches, suivait à la trace le parcours de sa proie d'un pas félin (Neko : tel bouboule, le chat obèse de la concierge). Il n'avait pas besoin de se presser, il avait collé un mouchard sur le Blandin et le traçait à l'aide de son golem (Neko : Stalker !).

Ses pas le menèrent à la cafétéria, où il croisa Lavi. Ce dernier l'ayant vu, lui fit signe.

-Hey Yuu !

-T'aurais pas vu la pousse de soja ?

-Ouais il est passé en courant d'air, non sans avoir piqué quelques sandwichs. c'est à cause de toi s'il trace ?

-Mêle-toi de tes fesses, crétin de lapin.

Et il s'en alla, reprenant sa chasse.

Quelques heures plus tard, toujours rien (Neko : il arriverait même pas à choper un rhume…). Comment ce môme faisait-il pour rester constamment en mouvement ?! S'il n'arrivait pas à choper le Moyashi, le gamin sera épuisa avant même qu'il ait pu profiter de lui ! Car bien évidement si Kanda courait après quelqu'un, c'était pour avoir un peu de bon temps, faire frotti frotta (Neko : oui on a pigé il veut tremper le biscuit !). Jamais il ne baisserait les bras ! Il l'aura un jour, il l'aura ! (Neko : il veut une bonne assurance ?!)

En regardant le radar de son golem, il vit que le blandinet c'était soudainement arrêté en plein milieu d'un couloir proche de sa position. Il courut comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses (Neko : ou Chaoji, au choix), arrivant rapidement dans le dit couloir. Mais il ne trouva pas la pousse de soja. Il se serait débarrassé du mouchard ?! Impossible ! Le brun se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse (Neko : tel la limace désireuse de se mettre à l'abri loin de la route où elle finira par crever), quand une tâche jaune entra dans son champs de vision (Neko : va voir un opticien…). Cette boule jaune, qui n'était autre que timcampy, le golem de sa future proie (Neko : future brioche fourré~) tenait dans ses mignonnes petites papattes le mouchard que Kanda avait collé sur le Blandinet. « Chiotte ! » avait-il juré (Neko : retiens ta scatophilie Bakanda…). Il eut alors une nouvelle idée (Neko : deux idées dans la même journée ?! Il est en forme !). Agissant rapidement, il attrapa Timcampy par la queue (Neko : il va violer TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM 0o0), allant ensuite coller un message sur la porte de son propriétaire. Propriétaire qui n'en cru pas ses yeux.

« Cher Moyashi,

Si tu veux récupérer ta bestiole jaune canari en parfait état, tu devras venir dans ma chambre dans les plus brefs délais ! Mais attention. T'as pas intérêt à venir accompagné ou armé, sinon ta boulette jaune pisse je la balance dans la cuvette et je tire la chasse, pigé ?

Kanda »

La mort dans l'âme, Allen se dirigea vers la chambre du Kendoka. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Kanda allait le violer, lui voler sa pureté sans le moindre remord ! Mais c'était ça ou dire adieu à son timcampy, son compagnon de toujours, son camarade. Tel le héros de Shonen qui se sacrifie pour ses camarades, le Blandin pénétra dans la tanière du loup (Neko : plus connu sous le nom de l'antre du pervers).

-Je t'attendais, pousse de soja.

Dans une mauvaise imitation du méchant de James bond, le kendoka se trouvait confortablement installé dans un gros fauteuil, caressant un chat invisible. Allen avala difficilement sa salive.

-Ou est Tim ?

-Tu le reverras… Si tu fais ce que je t'ordonne.

Résigné, le Moyashi hocha la tête, arrachant un sourire à son bourreau. Ce dernier se leva.

-Alors au boulot~

Et il dézippa son pantalon sous le nez du blandin. Un ange passa, alors qu'Allen dévisageait « la bête ». Au final, il haussa les épaules. « Tant d'histoires pour si peu ? Allons-y.»

Et ce fut à partir de ce jour-là que Yuu Kanda fut surnommé messire Courte-queue.

**je devrais vraiment arrêter le coca cola avant d'aller dormir... **

**bref ceci et la fin d'un nouveau délire, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que mes problèmes mentaux vous ont plu ^^**

**a pluche les gens!**


End file.
